


Lost in Time And Life

by lildino



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mention of Cannibalism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Romance, Swearing, Violence, slow burner put on medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: The past is the past and future is the future. But sometimes through unknown powers the two can meet in the strangest of way. Sometimes things happen from them meeting other times fight breaks out. No-one knows what will happens when the past and future meet least of all them.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Lost in Time And Life

The day started out normal enough for her. But something had changed during the last class in her finals. Which was an absolute worse time for feeling consider it distracted her from her test. She didn’t have time for weird feels or otherwise just this test that really need to pass for this stupid class. But the feeling was persistent and stuck with her. Nagged at her through out the test. Annoyance settle in and she powered through her test. 

It was something in the air or maybe in the earth but it felt like something had changed. She couldn’t figure it out. There was just something that change as the while she was in class and the feeling got stronger when she got out class. She was quick to leave the college with goodbyes to some classmates that seen she had in class with in the previous years. Just a quick exchange of happy holidays hope to see in class next year. She may not be chatty or friendly enough to get a lot of friends in all her college years but she did cherish the ones she got. Though usually it was either they talk to her first or group project brought them together. Will the annoying chill feeling bugged her to high heavens she could ignore it to talk them for a bit before they all rushing to they respected cars to get out winter chill.

She let out of huff when got to her car. Cold felt even colder than usual. The chill was getting stronger. Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the chilly feeling. Food. She needs to get food. They running low on it. And roommate won’t have enough money for food. It’s better if she got it. She drove to store and picked up enough food to last a few months. Paying for the food and taking it to the car. The feeling had slowly picking a and an urge to get things done increase. Like she was running out of time. 

She was quick getting food out of the car practically throwing it into the house and where it belongs. Put away the extra cat food that should last for a few months. Grabbing her laptop from her room and throwing her backpack on the bed she left the room. She had a short time to this. She wasn’t sure why she had a short time she just thought she did feel more like it. 

As she waited for the laptop she grab the to grab the clean supplies out as fast as she could almost slamming the door on her hand in her rush to get out of the closet. The house needs to be clean. Her roommate had issue doing it and forgot often to clean so she need to make sure that she clean was done. 

Icy feeling was slowly travel through her with each thing done. Dish done the feeling travel further into. Climbing from in and surrounding her. It surrounded her and climbing into her through her hands and feet and head. It was at her elbows by the time she finished cleaning the kitchen. She glanced at the laptop to see it was waiting for her to input the password. She did she let load which was fast. She quickly she looked at her bills she need to pay off for the month. And she did she paid them all off. She even paid them out for the next month or the ones she could. Those she couldn’t will she was glad she had a share account with her roommate. She dumped enough money into account with a note to him but on account and note in paper where he sees it. 

Chill climb further reach her upper arm and her upper thighs the one in her head was slowly climbing it had only barely gotten to her hairline on top of her. She was quick to close the lap and and bring it up stairs into her room. And turn own computer that had all her art programs and other things on it. She placed laptop next to the tablet before rushing but downs to living room and begin to clean it. Cleaning and mopping the wooden floors and vacuum the crouches. After she had finished the chill climb further it now in her shoulder and the chill took over the legs while the one in her head took her forehead. 

Now all she had was her commission to finish. They wasn’t much to do with them all she had to do was do a few touches up and add her signatories. The computer was up and waiting for her to input the password. And she did while she waited for it to boot she cleaned her room and the bathroom and the other two bathrooms. Chill was climbing even further it was at her neck from both chills from head and shoulder. The chill from her legs was at her hip and climbing as she rushed back to computer. 

She almost threw herself on her chair in a hurry to get to the computer. Rushing to get the art program open and opening the commissions up. Finishing all the ones she had left and sending out to people who commission and posting the ones she finished and queue them on the media she could. All she just mass sent them out and said sorry to her followers. For art bomb. The feel of chill climb further that it was her chest now. It was climbing further and faster.

She was tired, so tired. She climbs onto her bed not before shutting the computer and laptop and putting the laptop back in its place. As she climbed on to her bed she was too tired to climb under the covers. The chill it had went from slow crawl climbing through her to speedy Gonzales. It felt like chill was trying to cover her and seeming climbing to her heart. And soon the chill reach her heart as it did she breath out. A light appeared gently enveloped. The light brightens up till eventually you couldn’t see her form in her light. In the blink of an eye she and light vanish from her bed. 

The light reappeared in the forest bright and overpowering showing from the heavens like it was rain. It was such an overpowering powerful light shower that it could be seen from the city. The light slowly lost it strength till all that was left was the gentle light coming from her. But that slowly begin to dim.

A sound of foot sets could be heard. Slowly making it way to where the sources of the light was. Hand pushed a way a bush and found her sleeping form and light from her dimming. Slowly they got closer to till they shadow a shadow fall above her. Shadow smiled as if people look down at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with editing as there was no editor/beta to help me. This also your Christmas gift and Christmas gift to my self since i like had this setting way for to show. I want it show you sooner but you know life, classes, and editing.


End file.
